If $\log_9 (x-2)=\frac{1}{2}$, find $\log_{625} x$.
Solution: In order to find $\log_{625} x$, we must first find $x$. We begin by writing $\log_9 (x-2)=\frac{1}{2}$ in exponential form, which gives us $9^{\frac12}=x-2$. Solving for $x$, we find that $x=9^{\frac12}+2=3+2=5$. After plugging this value of $x$ into the second expression, the final step is to find $\log_{625} 5$. Since we know that $625=5^4$ or $625^{\frac14}=5$, $\log_{625} 5=\boxed{\frac14}$.